Byeah (species)
The''' Byeahs''' are a large, grotesque race that serve no purpose in society or the Jermaverse. Byeahs are nearly always drunk, babbling incoherent nonsense; this includes noises such as "Byeahbadabadoo," or any ordinary word in the English language combined with Byeah. Byeahs will hold a meeting every month to see if they still agree on the aspects of their lifestyles. It's always a short meeting in which one Byeah names a particular food or hobby, to which the rest shout "Byeah" to show agreement. It is unknown what happens to the Byeahs who disagree. The Byeah population is currently so high that it can't be recorded or estimated accurately. It's also hard to count them individually, as most of them all share the same appearance. Because of this, nearly all Byeahs are identified by outsiders using numbers or (as of Jermania 2014) characteristics. Byeahs are often found on the sides of streets, but are especially common in Liberty City. They are known, however, to be able to inhabit other areas. Physical Appearance Byeahs generally have large gray beards and long gray hair. They are all overweight (if not obese) and wear both leather jackets or simple t-shirts stained with sweat. They wear dark jeans, black shoes and black leather gloves. Most of them have a large quantity of tattoos over their arms. Some of them wear different clothing, such as sunglasses, or kerchiefs around their heads. Behavior Byeahs are generally pacifistic, attacking only when necessary, and move in a group, devouring the land as they go. They are not very smart, and are often aloof and unaware of outside forces to such an extent that they will not react to being shot. Their diet mainly consists of hot dogs and hamburgers, and especially McDonald's Happy Meals. As stated by Jerma, if multiple Byeahs are in a room with only one Happy Meal, they'll instantly start fighting. Recreational activities practiced by Byeahs include bar fighting, wrestling, and bug collecting. The Byeahs own a collective bank account that contains about $16 at any given time. Byeahs are ranked by number, and each week the Byeah at the top of the list assumes the "head Byeah" position. The head Byeah controls the bank account, which somehow has a 2000% interest rate. If the Byeahs were to save their money, they would be incredibly rich after a matter of years. However, each week the head Byeah spends most of the $16 on burgers, steak, and beer. In the Jerma Rumbles, Byeahs are very common participants, some events even featuring multiple of them. In spite of this, no event allowing anyone other than Byeahs has ever been won by a Byeah. Four Byeahs once caused a commotion at Jermania 2014, getting into a drunken backstage brawl when they were supposed to participate in a cage match. Notable Byeahs In order of chronological appearance.''' Johnella Farin (The Female Byeah) Johnella Farin, also known as''' The Female Byeah and Bullfrog Byeah Lady', is a citizen of Mega-City One, notably twice the size of a regular Byeah, requiring wheels to move. She was rather egotistical for a Byeah, wearing an "Oh Yeah!" shirt and yelling at people that she was all skin and bones, eventually she was arrested by Judge Dredd, and received a three-month sentence for obstruction. She is one of the three female Byeah currently known to exist, the other two having been killed by vampires. . Byeah #36 '''Byeah #36 '''was the fourth wrestler in the first Jerma Rumble. He was quickly eliminated by Gabe Newell with a powerful kick, without eliminating anyone else. Byeah #284 '''Byeah #284 '''was the fifth wrestler in the first Jerma Rumble. As observed by Jerma, he seemed to have been more drunk than the average Byeah. He presumably eliminated The Spy, but after around a minute he was eliminated by Bat Boy. Byeah #419 / Big Boy Byeah 419.PNG|Big Boy Byeah making his way to the ring in the first jerma rumble Bbbyeah.PNG|Big Boy Byeah going in for the kill '''Byeah #419 '''was the twentieth and final wrestler in the first Jerma Rumble, being the third and final Byeah of the event. He reappeared in Jermania 2014, choosing instead to be known as' Big Boy Byeah'. In the first Jerma Rumble, Big Boy Byeah made his entrance amidst a row of exploding fireworks, following this with a massive "Byeah" to a nearby camera. The entrance was described by Jerma as "spectacular". In spite of his extravagant appearance and entrance, he is almost instantly eliminated with a throw from Jerma. Big Boy Byeah returned in Jermania 2014 as part of a four-way Byeah Battle Royale. Though it was originally intended to be a cage match, the battle was fought preemptively in a nearby parking garage as the four of them got into a drunken brawl over a Happy Meal. Big Boy Byeah won the Byeah Battle Royale, eliminating King Byeah and Lumberjack Byeah. As Big Boy Byeah walked away from his fallen foes, he was hit by a car, the driver shortly thereafter revealed to be another Byeah claiming that he is "the only Byeah that matters". His status is unknown. Mario Byeah File:mbyeah.PNG|Mario Byeah looking around confused File:poormario.PNG|Mario Byeah getting picked up "like a baby" and dropped out the ring by Santa Claus File:mmario.PNG|Mario Byeah about to get slammed by Martin Van Buren '''Mario Byeah' was the tenth wrestler in the second Jerma Rumble. The only Byeah of the event, he was introduced by Jerma as "the most iconic video game character to ever live", although he is just a Byeah with a Mario costume and a short beard (presumably shaved for the event). His reason for disguising as Mario is unknown. He is definitely the most powerful and agile Byeah, as he does a number of back-flips, roundhouse kicks, and his favorite move, the flying double kick. Because of his weight, he is not easily eliminated and has high endurance. He eliminates the 30's Milkman and the Easter Bunny, and notably eliminates Ma3la afterwards with a flying dropkick. He, in turn, is eliminated when Santa Claus drops him over the edge of the ring. In the highlight reel of deceased wrestlers shown before the third Jerma Rumble, Mario Byeah is seen getting slammed by Martin Van Buren on top of two tables. Sexy Byeah, Lumberjack Byeah, & King Byeah Sexy Byeah, Lumberjack Byeah, & King Byeah are three of the four participants in Jermania 2014's Byeah Battle Royale along with Big Boy Byeah mentioned above. Big Boy Byeah eliminated both Lumberjack Byeah and King Byeah, while Sexy Byeah was eliminated by Lumberjack Byeah. File:SByeah.PNG|Sexy Byeah going in for the kill Lbyeah.PNG|Lumberjack Byeah also going for the kill Kbyeah.PNG|King Byeah getting snuck up on by Big Boy Byeah Byeah #4602 Byeah #4602 '''was seen in the deceased wrestlers highlight reel before the third Jerma Rumble. It was stated that he was sentenced to life in prison, although he has never appeared in the ring. He looks quite similar to '''Byeah #284, however; it is possible that they are the same Byeah, and Jerma forgot the number. Byeah #846 Byeah #846 '''was the eighteenth wrestler in the third Jerma Rumble. He is apparently skilled in origami. He stayed in the ring for about three minutes before getting eliminated by Gabe Newell. Byeah #788 '''Byeah #788 '''was the planned sixteenth wrestler in the Live Action Jerma Rumble. Despite this, he was not able to even get to the ring as he suddenly felt unwell. Seeing that he won't be able to participate in the Rumble, he called in an imposter (detailed below) who wore his jacket and fought in his stead. Byeah #788's Imposter An '''unknown Byeah donned the clothes of Byeah #788 and entered the ring as the sixteenth wrestler in the Live Action Jerma Rumble, trying and failing to deceive Jerma and the audience. Especially for a Byeah, the impostor is quite skinny. As he got into the ring he was instantly hit by the Two Person Horse's special move. Later, the Impostor, the Audience Member, and Winston all worked together to eliminate the Top Half of the Two Person Horse. The Imposter was eliminated and killed later on when The Magician used magic to tear out his heart. Byeah #882 Byeah #882 appeared in the Stream Edition of Jermania. He first appeared on stage, establishing himself as a Heel in a speech delivered in the Byeah Language but subtitled for the audience to understand. During the True Rumble, he was the seventh wrestler and was eliminated by the Archmage of Mampang with a right hook. In the Crashed Rumble alternate universe, Byeah #882 eliminated JermaMoon by punching him out of the ring but was later eliminated by Sluggo The Melted Action Figure. In Jermania - Stream Edition 2017 '''Byeah #882 '''was featured in the pre-show mini rumble match, which Jerma said is full of characters that don't matter and are not in Jerma Rumble 2017. In the mini rumble he was eliminated by James Madison and he eliminated no one. The Byeah Leader '''The Byeah Leader '''appeared in most of Jerma's GTA 4 videos. He also made an appearance on Jermania 2014. He drove over Big Boy Byeah and stated that he is "the only Byeah that matters". His status is currently unknown. He also can't die, he has died on multipule ocations but he came back. He is most likely to be alive. Gallery Byeah59.jpg|A Byeah in real life Big Byeah.JPG|The second largest byeah to ever be recorded Category:Characters Category:Jerma Rumble Category:Jerma Rumble 2 Category:Jerma Rumble 3 Category:Jermania 2014 Category:Jerma Rumble Live Action Category:GTA 4 Category:Grand Theft Auto 4 Category:Jerma